familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of cities in Missouri
In Missouri, cities are classified into three types: Class 3, Class 4, and those under constitutional charters. A few older cities are incorporated under legislative charters (Carrollton, Chillicothe, LaGrange, Liberty, Miami, Missouri City, and Pleasant Hill) which are no longer allowed. The level at which they incorporate is determined by their population when they incorporate. They do not change if they gain or lose in population, unless a vote is held by the people. A municipality corporate as a Class 4 city if the population is between 500 and 2,999 (under 500, it must incorporate as a village - see list of villages in Missouri). It may incorporate as a Class 3 city if the population is between 3,000 and 29,999. There is more flexibility in government for Class 3 cities than Class 4. Cities under constitution charters may operate under any form of municipal government if it is enacted in the city's charter. Below is a list of cities in Missouri, arranged in alphabetical order. A-C A''' *Adrian *Advance *Alba *Albany *Alexandria *Allendale *Alma *Altenburg *Alton *Amazonia *Amoret *Amsterdam *Anderson *Annapolis *Anniston *Appleton City *Arbyrd *Arcadia *Archie *Armstrong *Arnold *Asbury *Ash Grove *Ashland *Atlanta *Augusta *Aurora *Auxvasse *Ava *Avondale '''B *Bagnell *Ballwin *Barnhart *Baring *Barnard *Barnett *Bates City *Battlefield *Bell City *Bella Villa *Belle *Bellefontaine Neighbors *Bellflower *Belgrade *Belton *Benton *Berger *Berkeley *Bernie *Bertrand *Bethany *Beverly Hills *Bevier *Billings *Birch Tree *Bismarck *Black Jack *Blackburn *Blackwater *Blairstown *Bland *Bloomfield *Bloomsdale *Blue Springs *Bogard *Bolckow *Bolivar *Bonne Terre *Boonville *Bosworth *Bourbon *Bowling Green *Bragg City *Brandsville *Branson *Branson West *Brashear *Braymer *Breckenridge *Breckenridge Hills *Brentwood *Bridgeton *Bronaugh *Brookfield *Browning *Brownington *Brunswick *Bucklin *Buckner *Buffalo *Bunceton *Bunker *Burlington Junction *Butler *Byrnes Mill C''' *Cabool *Cainsville *Caledonia *Calhoun *California *Callao *Camden *Camden Point *Camdenton *Cameron *Campbell *Canalou *Canton *Cape Girardeau *Cardwell *Carl Junction *Carrollton *Carterville *Carthage *Caruthersville *Carytown *Cassville *Catron *Center *Centerview *Centerville *Centralia *Chaffee *Chamois *Charlack *Charleston *Chesterfield *Chilhowee *Chillicothe *Chula *Clarence *Clark *Clarksburg *Clarksdale *Clarkson Valley *Clarksville *Clarkton *Clayton *Clearmont *Cleveland *Clever *Clifton Hill *Clinton *Coffey *Cole Camp *Columbia *Commerce *Conception Junction *Concordia *Conway *Cool Valley *Cooter *Corder *Cottleville *Country Club Hills *Country Club Village *Cowgill *Craig *Crane *Creighton *Crestwood *Creve Coeur *Crocker *Cross Timbers *Crystal City *Crystal Lake Park *Crystal Lakes *Cuba *Curryville D-F '''D *Darlington *Dearborn *Deepwater *De Kalb *Dellwood *Delta *Des Arc *Desloge *De Soto *Des Peres *De Witt *Dexter *Diamond *Dixon *Doniphan *Doolittle *Downing *Drexel *Dudley *Duenweg *Daltonville E''' *Eagleville *East Lynne *Easton *East Prairie *Edgar Springs *Edgerton *Edina *Edmundson *Eldon *El Dorado Springs *Ellington *Ellisville *Ellsinore *Elmer *Elmo *Elsberry *Eminence *Emma *Essex *Ethel *Eureka *Everton *Ewing *Excelsior Estates *Excelsior Springs *Exeter '''F *Fairfax *Fair Grove *Fair Play *Fairview *Farber *Farmington *Fayette *Fenton *Ferguson *Festus *Fillmore *Fisk *Fleming *Flint Hill City *Flordell Hills *Florissant *Foley *Fordland *Forest City *Foristell *Forsyth *Frankford *Franklin *Fredericktown *Freeman *Fremont Hills *Frohna *Frontenac *Fulton G-K G''' *Gainesville *Galena *Gallatin *Galt *Garden City *Gasconade *Gerald *Gideon *Gilliam *Gilman City *Gladstone *Glasgow *Glenaire *Glendale *Golden City *Goodman *Gower *Graham *Grain Valley *Granby *Grandin *Grandview *Grant City *Greencastle *Green City *Greendale *Greenfield *Green Park *Green Ridge *Greentop *Greenville *Greenwood '''H *Hale *Hallsville *Hamilton *Hannibal *Hardin *Harris *Harrisonville *Hartville *Hawk Point *Hayti *Hayti Heights *Hazelwood *Henrietta *Herculaneum *Hermann *Hermitage *Higbee *Higginsville *High Hill *Highlandville *Hillsboro *Holcomb *Holden *Holland *Hollister *Holt *Holts Summit *Homestown *Hopkins *Hornersville *Houston *Houstonia *Houston Lake *Howardville *Humansville *Hume *Hunnewell *Huntleigh *Huntsville *Hurdland *Hurley I''' *Iberia *Imperial *Independence *Irondale *Iron Mountain Lake *Ironton '''J *Jackson *Jamesport *Jamestown *Jasper *Jefferson City *Jennings *Jonesburg *Joplin K''' *Kahoka *Kansas City *Kearney *Kennett *Keytesville *Kickapoo *Kidder *Kimberling City *Kimmswick *King City *Kingston *Kingsville *Kinloch *Kirbyville *Kirksville *Kirkwood *Knob Noster *Knob Lick, Missouri *Knox City *Koshkonong L-N '''L *La Belle *Laclede *Laddonia *Ladue *La Grange *Lake Annette *Lake Lafayette *Lake Lotawana *Lake Ozark *Lake St. Louis *Lakeshire *Lakeside *Lake Tapawingo *Lake Waukomis *Lake Winnebago *Lamar *La Monte *Lanagan *Lancaster *La Plata *Laredo *La Russell *Lathrop *Lawson *Leadington *Leadwood *Leawood *Lebanon *Lee's Summit *Leeton *Levasy *Lexington *Lewistown *Liberal *Liberty *Licking *Lilbourn *Lincoln *Linn *Linn Creek *Linneus *Lockwood *Lohman *Lone Jack *Louisiana *Lowry City *Lupus M''' *Macks Creek *Macon *Madison *Maitland *Malden *Malta Bend *Manchester *Mansfield *Maplewood *Marble Hill *Marceline *Marionville *Marquand *Marshall *Marshfield *Marston *Marthasville *Martinsburg *Maryland Heights *Maryville *Matthews *Maysville *Mayview *McFall *McKittrick *Meadville *Memphis *Mendon *Mercer *Meta *Mexico *Miami *Middletown *Milan *Miller *Mindenmines *Miner *Missouri City *Moberly *Mokane *Moline Acres *Monett *Monroe City *Montgomery City *Montrose *Morehouse *Morley *Morrison *Morrisville *Mosby *Moscow Mills *Mound City *Mountain Grove *Mountain View *Mount Vernon '''N *Napoleon *Naylor *Neck City *Neelyville *Nelson *Neosho *Nevada *New Bloomfield *Newburg *New Cambria *New Florence *New Franklin *New Hampton *New Haven *New London *New Madrid *New Melle *Newtown *Niangua *Nixa *Noel *Norborne *Normandy *North Kansas City *Northmoor *Northwoods *Norwood *Novelty *Novinger O-R O''' *Oak Grove *Oakland *Odessa *O'Fallon *Old Monroe *Olivette *Olympian Village *Oran *Oregon *Oronogo *Orrick *Osage Beach *Osborn *Osceola *Otterville *Overland *Owensville *Ozark '''P *Pacific *Pagedale *Palmyra *Paris *Park Hills *Parkville *Parma *Parnell *Pasadena Hills *Pattonsburg *Peculiar *Perry *Perryville *Pevely *Piedmont *Pierce City *Pilot Grove *Pilot Knob *Pine Lawn *Pineville *Platte City *Platte Woods *Plattsburg *Pleasant Hill *Pleasant Hope *Pleasant Valley *Polo *Pomona *Poplar Bluff *Portage Des Sioux *Portageville *Potosi *Powell *Powersville *Prairie Home *Princeton *Pulaskifield *Purcell *Purdin *Purdy *Puxico Q''' *Queen City *Quitman *Qulin '''R *Randolph *Ravenwood *Raymore *Raytown *Rea *Reeds *Reeds Spring *Republic *Rich Hill *Richland *Richmond *Richmond Heights *Ridgeway *Risco *Riverside *Rocheport *Rockaway Beach *Rock Hill *Rock Port *Rockville *Rogersville *Rolla *Rosebud *Rosendale *Russellville S-W S''' *Saint Ann *Saint Charles *Saint Clair *Saint George *Saint James *Saint John *Saint Joseph *Saint Louis *Saint Martins *Saint Mary *Saint Paul *Saint Peters *Saint Robert *Saint Thomas *Sainte Genevieve *Salem *Salisbury *Sarcoxie *Savannah *Schell City *Scott City *Sedalia *Seligman *Senath *Seneca *Seymour *Shelbina *Shelbyville *Sheldon *Sheridan *Shrewsbury *Sikeston *Skidmore *Slater *Smithton *Smithville *South Gorin *Sparta *Spickard *Springfield *Squires *Stanberry *Steele *Steelville *Stewartsville *Stockton *Stotts City *Stoutland *Stover *Strafford *Strasburg *Sturgeon *Sugar Creek *Sumner *Sunrise Beach *Sullivan *Summersville *Sunset Hills *Sweet Springs *Syracuse '''T *Tallapoosa *Taos *Tarkio *Thayer *Tipton *Town and Country *Tracy *Tecumseh *Tindall *Trenton *Trimble *Triplett *Troy *Truesdale U''' *Union *Union Star *Unionville *University City *Urbana *Urich '''V *Valley Park *Van Buren *Vandalia *Velda City *Verona *Versailles *Viburnum *Vienna *Vinita Park W *Waco *Walker *Walnut Grove *Wardell *Warrensburg *Warrenton *Warsaw *Warson Woods *Washburn *Washington *Wasola *Waverly *Wayland *Waynesville *Weatherby Lake *Weaubleau *Webb City *Webster Groves *Weldon Spring *Wellington *Wellston *Wellsville *Wentzville *West Alton *Westboro *Weston *Westphalia *West Plains *Wheatland *Wheaton *Wheeling *Wildwood *Willard *Williamsville *Willow Springs *Winchester *Windsor *Winfield *Winona *Woods Heights *Woodson Terrace *Wright City *Wyaconda *Wyatt Largest cities Population data based on 2010 census. See also *Missouri *List of villages in Missouri References *''Official Manual State of Missouri 2005-2006''. Issued by the Secretary of State. Jefferson City, Missouri. Missouri, List of cities in Cities